starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Onderon
}} |sistema=Sistema Onderon |sois=1:PraelThe Essential Atlas |luas=*Dxun *Dagri *Evas *Suthre |terreno=*Planícies *Montanhas *Selvas |tamanho=15,190 kilômetros |interesse=Selvas de Onderon *Fortaleza Kira |especies=Humando |população=4 milhões *92% Humanos *8% Outros *Histórico (Grande Guerra Sith): 4 milhões *99% Humanos *1% outras espécies |outrasespecies=*Terentatek *Devaroniano *Tei'lek *Sullustano *Bith *Quarren *Nikto *Aqualish |lingua=*Básico Padrão Galáctico |cidades=Iziz (capital) |afiliação=*Império Infinito *República Galáctica *Família Real de Onderon *Naddistas *Mandalorianos *Império Galáctico *Nova República *Federação Galáctica das Alianças Livres }} Um dos três planetas do Sistema Onderon, Onderon tinha um clima temperado, e foi uma vez lar de uma raça primitiva de Humanóides. Descrição Onderon tinha quatro luas. Dxun, a lua primária, orbitava o planeta de uma distância tão pequena, que permitia que animais voassem entre o planeta e a lua. As outras três luas são Dagri, Evas e Suthre. Os humanos nativos de Onderon lutaram contra as feras, o que resultou em uma reunião de novas tecnologias e a construção de uma grande cidade murada, Iziz, para se protegerem. Como as pessoas de muitos outros mundo a margem da lei, os Onderonianos tinham uma desconfiança dos não-humanos. História História antiga Uma nave de colonização trouxe as primeiras pessoas a Onderon, em algum momento entre 5.200 e 4.600 ABY. Devido à fauna brutal do planeta, os primeiros acampamentos rapidamente se expandiram, para o que se tornaria a única cidade do planeta, Iziz. As Guerras de Bestas e a Revolta Naddista thumb|left|Fenômeno natural de [[Legends:Dxun|Dxun em 3.996 ABY.]] Em 4.400 ABY, Freedon Nadd conquistou o planeta e estabeleceu no planeta uma teocracia do lado sombrio. Essas seitas eram conhecidas como Naddistas. Naddistas tiranos incluíam Warb Null e o Rei Ommin. Os Naddistas enviaram os criminosos de Iziz (oponentes dos Naddistas) para as florestas, sem qualquer proteção contra os animais. Esses exilados logo aprenderam a se defender, e finalmente, formaram uma segunda civilização, os Montadores de Bestas. A relação entre esses dois grupos era hostil, e eles permaneceram em guerra uns com os outros por anos. As Guerras de Bestas duraram de 4.350 ABY a 4.000 ABY, com as suas batalhas finais que servem os salvos de abertura da Grande Guerra Sith. Ommin foi coroado Rei no ano de 4.018 ABY, tendo Amanoa como rainha, Novar foi nomeado Ministro do Estado em 4.013 ABY. Em 4.002 ABY, Onderon se juntou à República Galáctica. A República pediu aos Jedi para vigiarem o mundo. O Mestre Jedi Arca Jeth foi selecionado como vigia, e atribuiu os seus Padawans Ulic Qel-Droma, Cay Qel-Droma e Tott Doneeta para o planeta como um teste de capacidade. As Guerras de Bestas finalmente terminaram com a morte da Rainha Naddista Amanoa. A filha de Amanoa, Galia, se casou com Oron Kira, o líder dos rebeldes, conhecido como "príncipe das bestas". Em 3.998 ABY, dois anos após a Primeira Batalha de Onderon, a Revolta Naddista ocorreu. Os Naddistas tentaram derrubar Galia, mas foram surpreendidos pelos Jedi e a República. Ommine e o seu discípulo Sith foram mortos Warb Null, assim como o Jedi Kith Kark. Nos tempos mais antigos, a relação sócio-política entre os Montadores de Bestas Onderonianos e as pessoas de Iziz era muito diferente da atual. Anteriormente selvagens e grosseiros, muitos dos selvagens Montadores de Bestas prosperaram desde o fim da Grande Guerra Sith, graças ao comércio fora do planeta ter voltado duas gerações atrás (marcado no jogo pelo casamento à casa real de Iziz por Oron Kira, unindo assim as linhagens). As Guerras Mandalorianas e a Guerra Civil Jedi thumb|left|[[Legends:Iziz (cidade)|A cidade murada.]] Os Madalorianos tentaram invadir Onderon durante a Cruzada Krath Holy em 3.996 ABY, mas falharam, e se estabeleceram na lua do planeta, Dxun. Durante a Grande Caçada, os Jedi limparam o mundo dos Terentateks. Onderon foi o local de duas batalhas durante as Guerras Mandalorianas. Muito curiosamente, não foi totalmente afetado pela Guerra Civil Jedi, era como se Revan quase não quisesse atacá-lo. Além disso, permaneceu por muito tempo um planeta da República capaz de semear ecossistemas em outros mundos mortos — a fauna de Onderon é uma das mais agressivas da galáxia conhecida, particularmente as criaturas aladas drexl, domadas pelos Montadores de Bestas de lá. Somente colocando tais criaturas em mundos escolhidos garantia a sua habitação para os próximos anos. As Guerras Mandalorianas e a Guerra Civil Jedi ameaçavam a paz em Onderon, portanto, um novo herói Onderoniano surgiu, trazendo vitórias contra os Mandalorianos e os Sith – General Vaklu, o líder do exército de Onderon. A população começou a simpatizar com Vaklu e sua ideologia, e isso causou uma importante admiração e apoio para o general. O setor militar também foi próximo às ideias de Vaklu. Um dos oficiais de alta patente, o Coronel Tobin, era a mão direita do general e um grande aliado. A Guerra Civil de Onderon thumb|A [[Legends:Rampa do Céu|Rampa do Céu em Iziz.]] Durante os anos que seguiram a Grande Guerra Sith e a Guerra Civil Jedi, um bom número de Montadores de Bestas se tornaram "socializáveis", influenciados pelos rumos da cidade... ainda outros simplesmente caíram para o crime comum, vivendo dentro dos muros, ainda sem vontade de respeitar as leis da civilização. Quando Vaklu tinha poder o suficiente, ele expressou o seu desacordo com a aliança da Rainha Talia Kira — a qual era sua prima — fez com a República Galáctica. Ele defendeu que esses laços arrastariam Onderon para uma guerra, e também propôs a venda de seus recursos naturais para os planetas devastados pela guerra. Talia acreditava na igualdade, e em uma solução pacífica para o problema — o qual, Vaklu pretendia resolver militarmente. Em seguida, os separatistas rapidamente bloquearam o seu próprio planeta para evitar qualquer contato com a República. No entanto, eles atacaram o cargueiro Falcão Negro, que estava preso no bloqueio, atestando que essa "nave da República classe capital" havia atacado Onderon primeiro. Ele rotulou a Rainha como ineficaz em frente à declaração de Guerra da República, então a sociedade e o setor militar entraram em rebelião. General Vaklu se aliou a Darth Nihilus e suas forças Sith. O acordo estabelecido dava apoio militar aos separatistas de Onderon para derrubar a Rainha Talia, enquanto Vaklu deixava os Sith visitarem a tumba de Freedon Nadd em Dxun. Eventualmente, os aliados do lado sombrio de Vaklu deram a ordem para ele começar uma revolução, com o objetivo de tomar o poder da Rainha Talia, e assim começou a Guerra Civil de Onderon. Quando a Guerra estava chegando ao fim, parecia que Vaklu poderia derrubar a Rainha. No entanto, Meetra Surik chegou, e a maré começou a virar para o lado da Rainha Talia e seus partidários. Surik comandou os suportes monárquicos e segurou a invasão Sith e Vaklu — com unidades leais segurando Iziz e o palácio. Surik demonstrou que tinha um grande comando da Força, atacando os Sith pela retaguarda e derrotando-os na Rampa do Céu para o palácio. Ao chegar ao palácio, o suporte monárquico e as forças leais a Vaklu se enfrentaram na sala do trono. Surik balanceou a batalha em favor das forças de Talia, e Vaklu foi derrotado, cercado por Talia e muito de seus seguidores.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords Vaklu foi executado,The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia e Talia começou a reconstrução de Onderon. História posterior Nos séculos posteriores, a caça excessiva e um surto de sarna levou a um declínio da vida selvagem, finalmente reduzindo os perigos de Onderon. Planícies foram se formando ao redor da cidade de Iziz, e foram consideradas bastante seguras, embora não-nativos tenham sido advertidos para não se aventurarem além das linhas de árvores. Além disso, na região de Unifras se ergueu uma série de santuários, que atraiu peregrinos de fora do mundo. Em 1.000 ABY, Darth Bane cavalgou de Dxun para Onderon em cima de um Drexl para se encontrar com Darth Zannah após a Sétima Batalha de Ruusan. A senadora Separatista Mina Bonteri e seu filho, Lux Bonteri, viveram em Onderon antes de sua carreira como membro do Congresso Separatista. Guerra Civil Galáctica Durante a Guerra Civil Galáctica, Onderon foi local do centro militar de material bélico Imperial mais importante do setor, próximo de Iziz. A Aliança Rebelde o destruiu em 2 ABY. Essa batalha foi um dos primeiros confrontos diretos entre os Rebeldes e as forças Imperiais na guerra. A destruição do centro de material bélico prejudicou as habilidade Imperiais para reabastecer suas forças na região. Durante o renascimento do Imperador Palpatine, Han Solo e Leia Organa Solo esconderam seus três jovens filhos em Onderon. O planeta também foi o lugar onde o Imperador encontrou a sua morte final, às custas das vidas de Rayf Ysanna e Empatojayos Brand.Empire's End Exército de Onderon Durante a era da Velha República, o Exército de Onderon consistia da Marinha de Onderon e as Forças Terrestres. O palácio de Iziz era guardado por Paladinos. Por trás das cenas O mapa da galáxia da Star Wars Insider #65 incorretamente contém dois Onderons. Um está localizado no ponto correto da Orla Interior, enquanto o outro foi erroneamente colocado nas Colônias. Leland Chee confirmou que a localização na Orla Interior é a correta.Star Wars Message Boards: Galaxy Map Discussion Essa localização coloca Onderon perto de Ambria, e mesmo [[Star Wars Gamer|''Star Wars Gamer 1]] afirma que Onderon, como Ambria, estão no Nó Stenness. Este posicionamento parece desafiar os quadrinhos originais de Tales of the Jedi, que afirmou que Onderon estava no "outro lado da galáxia" do Nó Stenness. Aparições *''Tales of the Jedi'' audio drama *''Tales of the Jedi: The Freedon Nadd Uprising'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 1: Masters and Students of the Force'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith'' áudio drama *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 2: The Quest for the Sith'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 3: Descent to the Dark Side'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 4: Death of a Dark Jedi'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 5: Sith Secrets'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 6: Jedi Assault'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 1: Edge of the Whirlwind'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 5: Brother Against Brother'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 6: Dark Lord'' * *''Star Wars: Cavaleiros da Antiga República 9: Flashpoint Interlude: Homecoming'' *''Star Wars: Cavaleiros da Antiga República 33: Reivindicação, Parte 2'' *''Star Wars: Cavaleiros da Antiga República 48: Demon, Parte 2'' *''The Betrayal of Darth Revan'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Timeline 10: The Exar Kun War'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''Star Wars: The Wrath of Darth Maul'' *''The Clone Wars: Quinta Temporada'' * * *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire'' *''Empire's End'' *''Empire's End'' áudio drama *''Crimson Empire 0'' *''Crimson Empire 3'' *''Crimson Empire'' áudio drama *''Millennium Falcon'' }} Fontes * *''Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens — Enemies and Allies'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Tales of the Jedi Companion'' * *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' * *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''The Essential Guide to Droids'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Terceira Edição *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Insider 65'' * * * *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: The Comics Companion'' * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Special Edition'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Threats of the Galaxy'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Galaxy at War'' * *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * * * * * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' * }} Notas e Referências Categoria:Planetas aliados à Aliança Galáctica Categoria:Planetas aliados ao Império Galáctico Categoria:Planetas do Império Infinito Categoria:Planetas aliados aos Mandalorianos Categoria:Planetas aliados à Nova República Categoria:Planetas terrestres Categoria:Planetas aliados à República Categoria:Planetas aliados aos Sith Categoria:Planetas da Orla Interior